A Royal Invitation
by Serena530
Summary: They had always wondered how Crystal Tokyo happened, and now they knew. The girls spend time with their families one last time before they leave to get things started for the new Silver Millennium.


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **A Royal Invitation**

Life was peaceful. One would think all was right in the world and there was no danger. There were no youma, cardians, droids, daimons, lemures, or phages. No outside influences whatsoever to threaten the Earth's population, but that didn't mean there was no danger. There was one that was serious, and few paid attention to.

Global Warming.

Every country had been experiencing strange weather that had been changing and getting more intense and dangerous as time passed. Earthquakes were happening more frequently in areas that had or were near fault lines and even alarmingly in places that didn't usually experience quakes.

In areas that experienced tornados the dangerous funnels were gradually becoming larger and more frequent. Hurricanes and other storms were becoming stronger and also more frequent on top of happening in places it normally didn't. Sea levels were rising as arctic sea ice, mountain glaciers, and ice sheets melted around the world causing landmass to gradually lessen.

The changing weather worldwide had the unfortunate effect of causing floods, drought, and the near extinction of many animal and insect species. On top of those daunting events the pollution was getting worse. It was poisoning the air and spreading from the big cities outward to the point that even going out into forests and national parks didn't guarantee a breath of fresh air.

Two groups took notice of this increasing danger: environmentalist, and the secret warriors who protected the planet. Of the warriors only Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru had begun to see and sense the signs in different ways over the years.

Michiru had begun to notice the ocean becoming more wild and chaotic than usual, which made it difficult for ships and even smaller boats to navigate the large waters. Haruka took note of the increasing strength and speed of the wind, which made flying for planes of all sizes difficult and even posed a danger to tall buildings.

Ami saw it frequently on the news and began to do research to better understand what the world was dealing with and if there were any solutions to be had.

Usagi saw the signs from watching the world news, which she had begun to watch as she got older figuring that she should take an interest in what was going on around the world since she was going to be Queen one day.

Mamoru had the unique position of being able to feel and sense the Earth becoming sicker and sicker as the years passed.

It was one of them in particular that had begun to think what they were seeing was a precursor to something they had all been waiting for.

 **oOoRIoOo**

Twenty-one year old Tsukino Usagi stood on the balcony late one afternoon in the apartment she shared with her fiancé gazing thoughtfully out over the city they had lived in all their lives.

The blue sky and scattered white gray clouds gave the impression that it was a nice normal day. No one had to worry about dealing with rainy or freezing cold weather nor did they have to suffer through beating sun and heat waves. Everyone was going about their lives only concerned about the issues in their day and personal lives.

However, the secret scout of the Moon and princess was becoming concerned with what she had been seeing on the news and what her fiancé had been sensing. The gradual frequency of the events she was seeing reported around the world and the increase in what he was sensing had given her an idea that she had been thinking about for weeks now.

Strong arms suddenly slipped around her waist and a tall firm warm body pressed against her back and held her tightly.

"What's on your mind love?" The deep low voice of her fiancé asked quietly. "You've been standing out here for a while now. So still and quiet."

Usagi sighed lightly and leaned her head back against his collarbone since she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about the changing weather around the world, what you've been sensing, how it's all been getting worse, and the timing of it all." She answered softly. "You're twenty-four and I'm twenty-one, and we were never told exactly how Crystal Tokyo came to be." She added.

Mamoru tensed and held her tighter. _So this is what's been occupying her mind so long_. He thought as his eyes shifted from the view down to the top of her head.

He knew she was right. They had never been told how Crystal Tokyo came to be or how and why they had become King and Queen of the Earth. All they had been told was that they took the throne when his fiancée was twenty-two, and he would be lying if he said that fact hadn't been worrying him because she was only a few short months away from turning twenty-two.

As far as any of them had seen nothing was happening that would suddenly lead to that eventually. There was no new enemy that could be the catalyst or obvious catastrophe or cataclysmic event that could be the cause. So he had been waiting, ever more tense and worried, for her birthday to come around and see what happened.

 _Not even telling myself it could happen sometime after she turned twenty-two and before she turned twenty-three is enough to calm my worries_. He thought with a frown.

However, these thoughts his princess was having were enough to calm if not completely eliminate his worries. He had been watching the same news she had and very much believed in global warming, especially since he was sensing the changes and affects through the Earth. It was more than uncomfortable; as if a part of him was slowly dying.

Mamoru frowned as he looked back out over the city. He realized that was exactly what was happening. The Earth was dying. His princess didn't have to vocalize her thoughts in lengthy detail for him to understand where her mind had gone.

It made sense. It wasn't some outside influence or a catastrophic event that would cause them to takeover leadership of the planet. It was the collective people of the Earth killing the planet that would cause it.

"Let's go inside and discuss this further." He said quietly before he led her off the balcony and back inside the apartment before he closed the sliding window.

"I think you're right with what you're thinking." Mamoru said after they had made themselves comfortable on the couch. "The weather has been getting worse over the years, and the timing is uncomfortably just right."

"Yes. It's not just the crazy weather either. Bugs and animals are dying off and nearly going extinct. Don't they affect the environment as well?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Yes they do. It's all interconnected. One affects the other." He said as he nodded. "It's even been proven. Wildlife experts have reintroduced a certain animal back into a forest environment, and as the years pass more animals and insects showed up and grass and trees did better. Even the flow of water changed in the area."

"So all this could be the catalyst?" She asked with a frown, and he nodded.

"Yes. The Earth is dying. It's not too surprising that we could very well need to intervene to prevent that from happening, and it could be what causes us to create Crystal Tokyo." He said with a sigh.

"I think we need to have a meeting with the girls. They might have seen or sensed things as well to further confirm, and if this is really what we've been waiting for then we're going to have to start make preparations." Usagi said.

"True." He said thoughtfully. "So, right now?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The sooner the better." She said as she pulled out her communicator from her subspace pocket. A pink watch fell into her hand with a cover that matched the look of her old crystal star transformation brooch where the watch face should be. "Do you want it here or elsewhere?" She asked as she looked to him.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said with a slight shrugged.

Usagi looked back to her watch communicator and opened the cover. Nine little buttons were revealed, eight representing a different senshi and the last a contact all option. She pressed the white contact all button and waited.

* * *

An hour later the secret Sailor Senshi sat or stood in the living room of Usagi and Mamoru's apartment since it guaranteed complete privacy for the discussion they needed to have.

"I called this meeting because Mamoru and I were discussing some thoughts that were concerning us." Usagi started as she looked from the girls to Mamoru and back again. "Some of you weren't around at the time we learned about Crystal Tokyo but the rest of you remember. The King said they took the throne when the Queen was twenty-two. I'm only a few months away from twenty-two."

"We were never told exactly what caused that to happen, and I've been concerned about it the closer we get to her birthday." Mamoru admitted. "I didn't know what to expect. Some new enemy to come along and change things or some world catastrophe. I wasn't looking forward to either of those options, but the not knowing the closer we get to her birthday was making me anxious."

"I've been seeing a lot of bizarre weather on the news around the world that's been getting worse over the years, and he's been sensing the affects through his connection to the Earth." She said as she gestured to Mamoru.

"Global warming." Amy said worriedly, and they nodded.

"Yes, and it seems to be getting worse just at the right time. The Earth is dying, and we thought this could be what we've been waiting for." Mamoru said. "It makes sense that we would have to take over to prevent that from happening since the countries around the world aren't going to do anything, certainly not in enough time to be of use. Some still think it's not real."

"We thought that if we're right then we need to start making preparations, which is part of why I contacted all of you. I also wondered if any of you had seen or noticed anything that could confirm any of this." Usagi said.

The young women were quiet after the two finished speaking. Some were surprised, some were shocked, but all were thoughtful. They hadn't known what the meeting was supposed to be about. All Usagi had said was that it was important. None of them had known what to expect, especially since a meeting with all of them had not been called like this in years.

What they had learned had them thinking. Those who had seen Crystal Tokyo had wondered how the wondrous place had come to be despite the grim look it had at the time, and those who hadn't seen had heard about it and had also wondered how the place would come to be, especially since it sounded like it was similar to how things had been back in the Silver Millennium.

Even Setsuna had wondered how it would come to be. Despite her role as the guardian of time and space and having been close to Chibiusa she had still been stuck at the gates of time. The most she had seen was a little of the inside of the palace, and it had reminded her of the Moon Palace of the past.

"I have noticed the seas becoming more wild than usual over the years." Michiru said as she looked around at everyone. "Water levels have been rising and the chaotic movements of the sea are eating away at the land, which is making them smaller over time. That's obviously a danger for both people and animals that live on the land." She added as she pulled out her Deep Aqua Mirror from her subspace pocket.

Michiru looked into the mirror and focused on the seas. What she saw was large wild waves and storms in the middle of different parts of the ocean. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a small group of dolphins having a hard time at the surface.

"It's disrupting the natural movements of all the mammals and especially the ones that need to surface for air." She said softly as she looked up from the sad view in her mirrors surface.

"The speed of the winds in the city have increased over the years." Haruka began with a frown. "What I've seen on the news with the weather around the world it's even worse almost everywhere else. Tornados, hurricanes, and other storms are stronger as well; to the point where people are losing their lives and buildings are in danger of being destroyed. Not to mention the danger level for birds."

"As Usagi said I've been sensing all of this, but it's been some time since I've actually seen it aside from on the news." Mamoru said. "I plan on taking a look, but what I've been sensing is very uncomfortable, not to mention sad. I can _literally_ feel the Earth slowly dying." He explained with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I've seen the reports frequently on the news over the years." Ami began slowly. "So I began to do research to better understand what the world was dealing with, and if there were any solutions to be had."

"I haven't gotten to the possible solutions, but my research has been extensive. I've complied the information I've found into sections by country, and then into subsections within the countries. I've found that it's steadily getting worse, to the point where people have barely recovered, and sometimes haven't recovered, before the next storm or flood or quake fire happens." She explained.

Everyone frowned at that further confirmation. That was research, scientific proof, that there was a very real problem and that something needed to be done before it was too late. They couldn't let the Earth die, and it appeared the worlds governing bodies were too busy arguing and debating about the truth of the issue to start tackling said issue.

"I haven't noticed anything and I don't really watch the news, but lately when I meditate in front of the great fire I sense that danger is in the near future and that time is running out." Rei said quietly. "I've never seen anything in the great fire, but I wasn't particularly looking for anything either."

Frowns, worried, and concerned looks covered the faces of everyone in the room as they took in this new piece of information.

"So are we agreed?" Usagi asked seriously. "That this is what we've been waiting for? Global warming is causing the planet to slowly die, and we need to stop it?" She added as she looked around at everyone.

Mamoru nodded firmly. "I believe so with what I've been sensing. We're too close to the expected time, and nothing else has happened." He said.

Everyone else nodded as they looked around at each other.

"Okay." Usagi breathed out. "Well, just to be sure could you do a fire reading to confirm that the culmination of global warming is what we're waiting for?" She asked Rei.

"Yeah, definitely." Rei promised. Now that she had something to focus on she was sure she would see something in the fire.

"Now we need to start preparing." Mamoru said seriously.

"I think the main thing we need to figure out first is how we can stop what's happening and fix the planet, so Crystal Tokyo can even happen." Makoto pointed out.

"It's possible for the Earth to fix itself." Mamoru said. "It's been done before on a smaller scale out in the wild. It just took time, and completely eliminating human interference."

"How can we take out the human factor on the entire planet?" Hotaru asked in concern, and everyone fell silent as they tried to think of something.

"We can put the population to sleep so they can't interfere." Usagi suggested after a few quiet minutes as she looked to Mamoru. "It would take a lot of energy, but not a dangerous amount." She added honestly, and Mamoru nodded, satisfied with her addition since he knew she was likely going to be the one putting the millions of people asleep.

"For how long though?" Minako asked. "How long will the Earth need to fix itself?"

"I'll continue my research and figure out how long it will take the planet to heal." Ami said. "It'll take me a few days, but I think the Earth will need years and years for a complete fix."

"Okay." Mamoru said. "Ami will do her research and get us a number or an approximate number, and Rei will do a fire reading to get confirmation of what we're dealing with. In the meantime we need to prepare for when we have those answers."

"If the population is going to sleep we can't possibly sleep as well." Setsuna said. "We need to be awake."

"Yeah, but we can't just be the only ones awake on the planet. That would be strange; unusual. It just wouldn't seem right." Haruka pointed out. "Would we even _be_ able to stay on the planet?"

"We can go to our castles." Hotaru suggested, and Mamoru nodded.

"That's a good idea." He agreed. "I'll have to stay to monitor the planets progress, but it would probably be best if everyone left."

"Yes. Who knows how long the Earth will need, and if I'm going to be Queen when this is all over I need time to prepare because I'm not at all ready." Usagi said. "I think we all need time to prepare. Time to remember all of our past since it's bound to be useful."

"Okay, but where will you two go?" Minako asked as she looked to Usagi and Mamoru. "We have our castles, but you guys..."

"I can restore the palace on the Moon." Usagi reassured her. "I've been thinking about doing it for a while, but never got around to it."

"I have a palace in Elysion." Mamoru said. "It was a backup to the Earth Palace. Elysion is a dimension within the Earth, connected, yet separate from it, so it will be like I'm not on the planet."

"We all have places to go. That's good." Michiru said. "We should go check our castles, and palace," She added as she looked to Mamoru. "to see if all is well there, and if we have everything we are going to need."

"Yeah. We'll need to make sure we have access to food and water, and be able to communicate and travel to and from each other's castle and palaces." Minako said. "We'll need to have that interaction and human contact or we're likely to go a bit crazy as the years pass."

They all smiled in amusement but nodded seriously nonetheless since she had a very valid point.

"You know you'll have to be careful when putting the population to sleep." Ami said with a frown. "You'll have to make sure people aren't using any type of vehicle or they'll crash when they fall asleep. Then there's the people on planes and on ships."

"True." Mamoru said with a frown of concern. "That's something we'll have to figure out before putting the population to sleep."

"That as well as making sure animals, both wild and domestic, don't hurt the sleeping people or cause damage to the places where the people will be." Usagi added in concern.

"We'll figure it out." Mamoru assured her. "We'll take our time and figure out all the details and get it right." He said and she nodded.

"Okay, but for now we all have things to do, so let's do them." Usagi said seriously. "Check in once you know something."

 **oOoRIoOo**

It had been a month since the secret protectors of the Earth had their first meeting that started a chain reaction of research, space travel, and preparations. Just as they had decided everyone had gone to their castles and palaces to check and see if the large buildings had everything they would need for them to occupy for years on end.

The eight Inner and Outer Senshi used their inner powers and what they recalled of their past memories to travel to their castles, which were located orbiting undetected just outside the gravitational pull of the planet they represented.

It had been a couple of years since any of them had been to their castles, but when they arrived they found that the exterior of the castles were pristine and the interior was just the same. All the colors of everything from tile, fabric, and walls were vibrant, and every piece of furniture for every room was in place and ready for use.

The interiors of the castles looked like exactly what they were; homes fit for royalty that were beautiful and grand. The deeper inside they moved, toward the areas where only the one living there would see, the more comfortable the settings became. Not just comfortable but technologically advanced.

As they saw the advanced technology they remembered that the technology ran through the entire building, and used their own power from their sailor crystals to function and keep them clean and running. After exploring and searching they discovered that the castles would provide for them and suit their needs by using holograms, replicators, transporters, and communication monitors.

The Prince of the Earth had easily transported himself to Elysion, and to an area where his past memories informed him housed the backup palace to the Terran royalty. What he saw was an exact copy of his past home. A bright white exterior, made all the brighter by the dark pseudo sky, with gold accents lining and bordering the walls and various edges.

Mamoru walked up the grand stairs and opened the large door and entered the silent building. As he walked through the building he saw that what he had been told in the past was correct. The palace housed a copy of everything that was in the original building. From the detail in the tiles on the floor to the covers on the beds.

He went to the rooms on the ground floor of the palace that he vaguely remembered housing the devices and technology that allowed the royal family to travel to and communicate with other planets. He saw that everything was in place and actually sprang to life as soon as he entered the rooms, so he knew it was all in working order.

From there he made his way to the kitchen and after searching saw that there was food stocked and preserved, and to his surprise there was a replicator. He had no idea the kitchen staff used such a device in the past, but he was glad for it now since it meant he wouldn't starve as the years passed.

Usagi arrived on the Moon in a slight flash of white light, and found herself staring at the ruins of her old home. It was the work of but a moment to summon her silver crystal, and then after a heartfelt plea to restore her home the ruins were bathed in a bright white light. Minutes passed and she took slow calm breaths as she felt the slow yet steady drain on her energy.

The drain eventually slowed to a stop and the bright light dimmed until it was gone revealing the newly restored palace of her memories. She smiled softly as she returned her crystal to the safety of her body before she sighed, and moved toward the grand stairs and walked up them.

She opened the left door of the double doorway and stepped inside, the place lighting up from crystal chandeliers and other subtle sources, and moved along the empty quiet hallways that looked exactly as she remembered them. She made her way to what would have been a quiet hallway reserved for only the royalty of the Moon and if the situation called for then the Guardian Senshi as well.

Beyond the few doorways that did an excellent job of blending in to the walls was what she was looking for. A communication room that came to life as soon as she stepped in. She moved over to the device and stared down at the buttons and keys that looked like a cross between a keyboard and a switchboard, and all in a different language.

She blinked in confusion but the longer she stared the more she began to understand the language and how the device worked. She clicked around a bit and was satisfied that it was fully functional before she left and headed for the next room. When she entered it came to life just as the others had and she saw the simple yet complicated looking device that would allow her to travel to the others.

From there she left and headed for the kitchen, wondering with a bit of worry on how she was going to survive there with no food. To her surprise she found preserved food and a device that would make more when she needed it. She was satisfied with everything she'd found but forced herself not to think about the fact that her crystal had restored even the food that had been in the building.

Once everyone had reported in they were all pleased to know that they would have everything they could possibly need in their home away from home. It wasn't long after that that the group of warriors tested to make sure they could communicate with each other from their castles and palaces as well as travel to each other, and they were pleased when they were met with success each time they tried.

Days after that success Rei reported that she had done her fire reading with global warming in mind, and saw images of terrible storms, tsunami's, and raging fire. Grounds breaking apart with such intensity and force that land mass was splitting and breaking off from each other. People screaming and crying and falling. On top of those grim images she sensed pain, panic, terror, and death. All of which confirmed the conclusion they had already come to.

It was about a week after that confirmation that Ami reported how long it was going to take for the Earth to heal itself once human interference was taken away.

One hundred thousand long years.

The high number completely shocked them and left them speechless before questions and facts began to run through their minds. How could Usagi and Mamoru become King and Queen when they were told they were crowned when she was twenty-two? With this number she would obviously be much older. Would they even live that long, and could they deal with being around for that long if they could? Alone in their castles and palaces even with the constant visits from each other often?

More questions came and the group decided to take their time thinking things through, and coming up with answers and solutions. They couldn't afford to get anything wrong.

 **oOoRIoOo**

Months had passed. Usagi's twenty second birthday had come and gone days before, and all their preparations were finalized and complete to their satisfaction. Their castles and palaces were ready to be occupied; all of them having slowly brought clothes, pictures, and various other items they wanted to help remind them of why they weren't on Earth.

Usagi and Mamoru had decided on the best way to deal with the issue of putting the human population to sleep, protecting humans and animals alike, and making sure the world's buildings and technology would survive unharmed through the years. They both knew their roles perfectly and knew to make sure to be fully rested before they began.

In addition to the various preparations everyone had been making they all had gone about the solemn business of quitting jobs, pulling out of school, and moving out of their apartments. The only ones who decided against that were Usagi and Mamoru since they agreed that her little brother could have the apartment if he wished to move out of his childhood home.

Now during these last few days they were spending time with their families. Minako with her parents, Rei with her grandfather, Ami splitting her time equally between her long divorced parents, and Usagi with her parents and brother.

The twenty-two year old woman had just finished having dinner with her family and now they were settled in the living room talking about nothing in particular and watching TV.

Usagi though talked little and instead stared at her family, as she had been doing all day long, memorizing their features and mannerisms; making final memories to keep her through the long years.

She knew this was the final night she would spend with them before they put their plans into motion. They had all agreed on this day being the last they would spend with their families since if they didn't pinpoint a specific day they would keep putting it off. So she watched her mother smiling, her father laughing as he gestured to the TV screen, and her little brother rolling his eyes before he glanced to his cellphone.

"Usagi honey." Her mother said and she blinked as she focused on her. "Is anything wrong? You've been going quiet all day."

"I'm sorry. My mind just keeps wandering; that's all." Usagi said as she shook her head slightly.

"Are you sure? Nothing's wrong between you and Mamoru is it?" Her mother asked in concern, and Usagi blinked in surprise.

"Not at all. Everything's great with Mamo-chan." She assured her mother, deliberately using the nickname she hadn't used since she was in her teens. "My mind's just distracted. I've been thinking about all the things we've been doing the past few days." She explained as she gestured slightly to the four of them.

"Well I'm glad we've spent this time together." Her mother said happily. "We don't do it often enough. We should spend more time together as a family."

Usagi smiled softly and hid her sadness. She knew what her mother wanted would never happen again. They might spend time together, but it would be completely different. This easy relaxing atmosphere would be a thing of the past. It was why she and the girls had taken the time to be with their families.

 _It's still up in the air if we're even going to contact them after all is said and done_. She thought with a silent sigh just before the doorbell rang.

"That's my escort home." Usagi said as she checked her watch. _Right on time my love_. She thought as she got up and moved toward the front door.

She opened the door and just as she knew he would be Mamoru was standing there a smile curving his lips at the sight of her.

"Are you ready love?" He asked and she sighed.

"Let me say goodbye." She replied, and he nodded.

He stepped inside and closed the door before he walked over to the living room. He watched his princess lean over the back of the couch and wrap her arms around her little brother. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear before she let go and moved toward her father.

"Bye dad." Usagi said as she wrapped him in a tight hug, breathing in his unique scent for the last time.

"Bye. Have a nice night okay." He said as they pulled apart.

"I will." She said before she moved to her mother. "Goodbye mom." She said softly as she hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight Usagi." Her mother said as she held her just as tightly, trying to ignore the feeling that her daughter was saying goodbye for good.

Usagi pulled away and stepped toward Mamoru and grabbed the hand he held out to her before they moved toward the door. He opened the door and they stepped out as her mother came to stand in the doorway.

"You two have a good night." She called after them and watched her daughter pause causing her fiancé to stop as well.

Usagi looked back and stared at her mother, taking in her image a last time, before she smiled and waved. She and Mamoru continued to walk away, turning onto the sidewalk, and heading down the street.

"Do we transform?" Mamoru asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. It'll help us get there faster, and the girls likely will as well." She answered. "Plus, I think this will be the last time we do it, so why not."

"Then let's enjoy it." He replied. "Maybe it'll cheer you up some." He added as he squeezed her hand. He knew it had been hard to say goodbye to her family without them realizing it.

Usagi smiled slightly and nodded. The pair walked until they found a secluded area where no windows faced, and after making sure no one was in the area they silently transformed. Mamoru pulled out a perfect red rose from thin air and glowed red along with the rose before he was swallowed up in the light. Usagi summoned her Holy Moon Chalice and watched it glow before she was surrounded by soft pink light and white feathers.

When the lights cleared Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Sailor Moon stood side by side before they took off running.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask slowed their run as they moved further and further into the large park and through the trees. As they spotted the tree line they slowed to a walk and calmly stepped out into a large open grassy area where all eight of the Eternal Sailor Senshi awaited them.

The pair walked up to the group of women and they all stood looking around at each other seeing the steady determination and readiness on their faces.

"We'll see you ladies in a few days." Sailor Moon said to the Senshi, and they all nodded firmly.

"Good luck you two." Sailor Venus said.

"Thanks." Tuxedo Mask replied for the two of them as Sailor Moon smiled.

The Sailor Senshi stepped back and spread out to give each other room despite needing to be stationary for their task. Some closed their eyes and some didn't as they each began to glow their specific color. Brighter and brighter the light grew before they began to disappear one by one until they were all gone.

"Are you ready?" Sailor Moon asked softly as she looked to her companion.

"Yes." Tuxedo Mask said calmly, and she nodded before she stepped back to watch him work.

Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes and focused on his connection to the Earth and his golden crystal, on summoning its massive power to use as he would. He felt it warming his body, filling him to the brim and beyond, and carefully concentrated his thoughts on what he wanted.

Sailor Moon watched his body begin to glow a soft gold that grew brighter as the seconds passed, and focused on her own crystal and calling up its power. She guided the white light to wrap around her in a protective bubble so what he was doing wouldn't affect her since she was staying on the planet with him.

The golden light began to swirl around him before it flowed outward in all directions in waves moving through the air and into the ground as it spread far and wide in wave after wave.

Sailor Moon blinked as the power flowed over and around her. It wasn't affecting her but she could hear the words weaved into the power. The voice of her love with a subtle compelling edge reciting over and over again to return home, where ever that may be, no matter how wealthy or impoverished.

As they had discussed the compulsion, spread by his power and full of his will, would travel worldwide and be understood regardless of language. It would reach those not only traveling in planes, but also those in underground subways and in submarines in the ocean. They had even discussed making adjustments to the compulsion for prisoners, hospital patients, and personnel to both, so they would stay inside the buildings.

An hour passed as Sailor Moon stood guarding her prince and watching as his power flowed off him in continuous waves out into the world. He stood perfectly still, never faulting in his stance, calm and focused. She was glad that he had rested so much with how long this was taking, but she knew he would continue for as long as it took to make sure his will reached every person on the planet.

Another hour passed before the flow of power coming off him eased and trickled to a stop. He took a deep slow breath before he opened his eyes and looked to her.

"Now we wait." Tuxedo Mask said quietly, and she nodded.

"We wait." Sailor Moon repeated as she released the protective power surrounding her.

* * *

Days and weeks passed as Usagi and Mamoru waited for the Earth's population to return to their homes. After the first week they began to see less vehicles on the streets and less people walking about. The numbers of both lessened every day that passed.

Flipping through the channels on TV they saw that there was less TV shows and programs on, and soon they began to see that channels were beginning to go dark until nothing at all played on any channels. Beyond that, radio stations went dark of music, news, and talk shows of all kinds.

It got to the point where they would go out transformed and walk and run the empty streets occasionally during the day and night to make sure no one was out. In addition to that Mamoru began to use his connection to the Earth to check the progress of his compulsion worldwide. He found that many people had reached what they considered home, but many more were still traveling to their homes.

As the couple waited for the population to completely succumb to the compulsion they checked in with the girls; contacting them, as they each had been settled in their floating castles since the night the compulsion went out, and informing them of the progress and the remaining estimated waiting time.

One afternoon a few weeks after the compulsion had gone out Usagi and Mamoru were in a park lying in the grass enjoying the peace and quiet. Mamoru decided that it was time to yet again check the progress of the planets population, so he lay his hand in the grass and focused on his connection to the planet.

Flashes of places and locations went by his mind's eye. He saw that planes were grounded, vehicles were parked, and ships and boats were docked. The flashes continued and within minutes he had seen all he needed to see.

"It's time." He said to his love and watched as she looked to him in surprise.

"Really?!" Usagi asked and he nodded. "Okay. Let's get started." She said after a deep breath.

They both stood up and called on the power of their crystals as they stood side by side.

Usagi closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she gently willed the massive power of her silver crystal to put the human population, except herself and her fiancé, and domestic and zoo animals of the Earth into a deep stasis sleep; only to be awakened when she wished it. In addition, she focused on keeping their bodies and minds protected from the passage of time.

Mamoru took a slow deep breath and calmly willed the great power of his golden crystal to put the Earth's various technologies and electronics into a protected stasis, and protect the buildings and manmade structures so that they would not be effected by the passage of time, as well as protect the people sleeping within them, and all be in perfect working order when the Earth finished stabilizing and healing.

White and gold light flooding from their bodies and began to flow outward in waves and spread through the city, the country, and beyond. The gold light moved into and over buildings, visibly coating them until they glowed and pulsed before the light seemingly faded away, and golden barriers appeared as protection around locations where people were to keep wild life away and in their own environment before they became invisible. The white light moved through buildings searching out every living human and domestic, zoo, and aquarium animal and moved over and around them gently putting them to sleep as its mistress commanded.

 **oOo**

Inside the buildings closest to the park people were going about their business when they saw a brief flash of light. Some wondered about it, others ignored it thinking it might be the electricity acting up, and there were others who didn't see it all.

Regardless, every one of them began to feel sleepy before they passed out and collapsed on the spot.

In the Tsukino household where Kenji, Shingo, and Ikuko lived the white light flashed and all three saw it but paid it no mind. Shingo, who was standing up in his bedroom playing a game on his tablet, yawned suddenly as he began to feel tired. He blinked and shook his head but his head began to dip as his body tried to fall asleep. He dropped the tablet on his nightstand and managed to flop onto his bed. He was asleep before his head even hit his pillow.

Kenji and Ikuko sat in the living room amusing themselves with books and old magazines since the TV channels weren't airing anything for some reason when their eyelids began to droop. They blinked rapidly and shook their heads, but the weariness remained and was getting stronger.

"Kenji." Ikuko said in confusion before she toppled over onto the couch with a sigh and fell asleep.

"Iku..ko." Kenji managed to slur out worriedly before he slumped into the cushioned armchair he sat in; the book he had been reading slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor as he lost consciousness.

This scene repeated itself all throughout the city without fail. People were lying across couches and beds, slumped in chairs and leaning against walls, and collapsed on floors as they fell asleep.

 **oOo**

An hour passed as the couple released the power of their crystals to do their will. The white and gold light continuing to flow out in waves as it spread around the planet. When they sensed that their goal had been completed they stopped the flow of power and the white and gold light stopped.

They looked around, not seeing anything different, but knowing that everyone was asleep and protected.

"I'll see you after you finish getting settled." Usagi said, and Mamoru nodded.

"I'll come find you." He assured her and she nodded.

Within moments the two disappeared in a brief gold and white flash of light respectively. Usagi to her palace on the Moon, and Mamoru to his palace in Elysion.

 **oOoRIoOo**

Years and years passed on the Earth as the human population slept and the animals and insects roamed unhindered. As such the planet healed slowly yet steadily.

Forests, plants, and flowers flourished; blossoming and growing without people around to cut them down or pluck and pick them from their beds. All the different and varying animals and insects began to grow in number and thrive and evolve without hunters, poachers, and daily human living killing them off.

The combination of the growing number of animals and insects, flourishing greenery, and lack of manmade substances entering the environment allowed the pollution in the air to steadily thin and fade until it was gone all together. This left clear, fresh, healthy air, which aided the growth of both animals and plants.

In addition to that the wild weather settled down, which helped the oceans calm and cool, which in turn allowed the icebergs to freeze and become larger. This in turn lead to water levels lowering, which caused land mass that had previously been covered to be revealed so Mother Nature could reclaim it.

While the nonhuman population was faring well the urban environments were just as they had always been. Cities, towns, and villages looked as they did when the people were first put to sleep having been well protected from the workings of Mother Nature.

* * *

In the country of Japan, in the city of Tokyo, a brief golden flash of light appeared in the day light leaving a tall dark haired man standing in a street. He wore a pair of black trousers, a navy blue long sleeve dress shirt, and knee high black boots. He took a deep breath and began to walk down the silent street.

He couldn't believe it had been one hundred thousand years. They had all long since stopped counting, and wouldn't have realized the date if they hadn't set a timer. Everything looked the same and yet he could see the differences. Of course this wasn't the first time he had been back. He had come back to the city every few hundred years to check the air as one of the ways to gage the planets healing and not to see the sights.

Every single time the air smelled cleaner and fresher; it had even tasted better. Now he could see the sky was a bright clear blue, the same color as his loves eyes, and the trees and grass were bigger and their colors more vibrant. It was beautiful and amazing.

He reached a park and continued walking into it, moving through the high grass, and up a sloped hill until he reached the top which overlooked the city at his back and the vibrant blue ocean in front of him.

A flash of white light appeared at his side and he looked over to see his love standing there wearing a casual white strap dress and brown sandals. Her hair was still up in the same style, but her golden hair had long since turned a vibrant moonlight white; curtesy of the long years on the Moon.

"What do you think my love?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"The Earth seems as it did when I first learned of the planet." She answered as her eyes continued to look around. "The only difference is the architecture."

"I thought so as well." He replied as he recalled his planet back during the Silver Millennium. "Have you decided on a location for our new home?" He asked, and she nodded once.

He silently offered her his arm and she grabbed on gently, and began to lead him away from where they stood. They walked down the hill in front of them until they reached a walkway, and continued on through the empty streets leisurely as if they didn't have a care in the world.

They walked in silence for quite a while, idly taking in the sights and breathing in the fresh air, until they reached what was obviously new land mass that developed over time while the Earth was healing. It was empty flat land leading up to a gently sloping hill covered in wild grass, flowers, and bushes. The vibrant blue ocean flowing out behind the hill, and the city spread out behind them.

"There." She said softly as she gestured up toward the massive flat top.

He hummed and placed his hand on top of hers on his arm, and they disappeared in a golden flash of light only to reappear standing in the grass on the flat hill top. He looked around with his eyes and with his power, and saw that it was definitely large enough for what they had designed over the years. It would also provide privacy and defensibility yet keep them part of the city and not isolated.

"Very well my love. Let us begin." He said and she nodded.

Without moving a muscle golden and white light glowed around the couple before spreading brightly across the hilltop. It stopped at the circled edge of the hill and became denser as the minutes passed, hiding the couple from view in a massive dome of light.

Hours passed as the dense light sparkled, twinkled, and flared before it faded away to reveal a dramatically different scene around the couple. In front of the couple sat what looked like a massive crystal cluster sprouting from the vibrant grassy ground.

Circling widely around the entirety of their new crystal palace was a flower garden with a wide white marble tiled walkway as the only break in the garden. Beyond the garden was perfectly manicured grass that spread outward toward wild grass and bushes that flowed down the gently sloping hill.

Along the sloped hill was a slightly winding path made of smaller white marble tiles that connected seamlessly to the larger walkway leading to the palace, and bordering both sides of the winding path were low hedges of white and red rose bushes.

"Shall we take care of our remaining duties before we begin decorating the interior of our home my love?" Serenity asked softly.

"Indeed." Endymion replied with a slight nod.

Once again the pair began to glow with their power, gold and white light respectively, before the energy filled light spread outward across the city and ocean, and even further across the countries and lands of the planet.

As it spread and touched people the golden light engulfed and healed the injured, sick, and dying before moving on, and the white light removed all the plastic and garbage littering the ocean, beaches, and parks. When they sensed that those tasks were done they mixed their power together and removed the stasis and protection around the buildings as they woke the human population from their long sleep.

Once everyone was in the process of waking up they pulled their power back and began to make their way to the crystal building that was their home.

 **oOoRIoOo**

People and households around the world slowly began to wake. Each thinking they had been the only ones to have suddenly fallen asleep. Thinking nothing strange had happened they all began to go on about their lives, no longer feeling the urge to remain at home.

The only strange thing they noted was the overgrown grass and gardens in parks and in people's front and back yards.

As hours and days began to pass TV programs began to work again. Much loved and watched TV shows began to air, but more importantly the news networks began to function again. With those channels coming in clearly people began to learn how much better the weather was in Tokyo and all around the world, but beyond that came reports of a crystal palace having seemingly appeared overnight in the city of Tokyo.

No one had any idea how to explain its appearance or the worldwide improved weather. At least until every news channel and radio station mysteriously received a video giving an explanation, which they wasted no time playing for the public to hear and view.

Around the world people watched as a view of what was unmistakably the crystal palace appeared on their screens before large doors opened and a young man calmly stepped out. The young man actually appeared to be a teenager, but he had mature golden eyes that made him seem much older.

He had short white hair, small silver elongated diamond shaped earrings, and a small red jewel on his forehead. He wore a long sleeve white top, that split open at his waist and stretched down just pass his knees, with a transparent sea green collar and matching shoulder adornments with a long navy blue sash around his waist. It had navel blue cuffs and five navy blue decorative tassels across his chest secured with gold buttons. White pants and white shoes finished off his pristine look.

He began to speak in a clear calm voice, that aided in making him seem older than he appeared, introducing himself as Helios, and made the world understand that the changes they had noticed were because of the residents of the palace he stood in front of. He explained that one hundred thousand years had passed while they slept in order for the planet to heal itself, and it was all orchestrated by the ones who owned the palace; a couple whose names were Serenity and Endymion.

He further explained that as they had all noticed despite the passage of time everything was intact and working in perfect order. That was because everything had been protected so it would not age and degrade, so they were all able to continue to live their lives as if nothing had happened.

The planet was now free of pollution whether it be air, water or ground; animals and insects that had been close to or on the brink of extinction had made a thorough come back, and trees, plants, flowers, and grass had grown in abundance. Global warming was no more.

He went on to explain that it was now up to them to keep the planet that way, and hopefully improve on it. To fix crime rates and preferably eliminate crime altogether, stop and prevent wars, and stop and prevent pollution.

The mature teenager named Helios wished them luck before turning and walking back inside the palace, and leaving the people of the world with a sense that they were children that needed to grow up and get their act together.

 **oOo**

After watching carefully for days, weeks, and months it became clear to Serenity and Endymion that the worlds governing bodies were too busy arguing with each other about the issues happening in the countries and around the world to actually do anything about the problems.

The couple decided this would not do. They would not allow the leaders around the world destroy what they had fixed or make it worse than before. So they made an unexpected visit to Geneva, Switzerland where a meeting was being held at the United Nations building between representatives of various countries.

They crashed the meeting for all intents and purposes and calmly and elegantly introduced themselves. Then they calmly chastised the people; informing them that if they couldn't get themselves together and stop acting like children then they would take care of the world's problems themselves.

They had given the people of the Earth an opportunity that was beyond even a _once in a lifetime opportunity_ so rare was it, and they needed to take responsibility and handle it like the precious give it was. With those chastising words said the elegant couple left as calmly and mysteriously as they had arrived.

A month they gave the world's leaders to act like adults and do their jobs as they were supposed to do, but the leaders were still busy arguing, even more so than before, and rejecting each other's ideas. So the couple took matters into their own hands as they had to stop the global warming.

Once they had finished they made another unexpected visit, this time to the UN located in the United States, and informed them that their problems had been solved and taken care of for them. While they had been busy arguing and being indecisive the people of the world had been suffering, and now they were suffering no longer. The couple stated that they hoped should anything else dire come up the worlds governing bodies would act in a more timely and efficient manner.

* * *

Months had passed since Serenity and Endymion had taken care of the world's problems, and now they were about to be crowned King and Queen of the Earth. It was strange how it happened. They had always wondered how they could rule over the planet when the different countries had their own governments and royals.

It started off slow at first; leaders from other countries visited them in their palace seeking guidance or help. It was one or two here and there before they all started coming; all looking for the same guidance and help. Until one day they found themselves in an unexpected meeting with all the leaders of the governing bodies around the world.

They came with a proposition. They would lead and oversee them all, considering all they had accomplished and so quickly aside from the years that had passed, and the leaders would continue their roles and report to them. It was unbelievable, but that was truly all it took for them to gain the status they had glimpsed themselves having at this point in time.

So here they stood, inside their crystal home in a large room decorated as a throne room in the past few days specifically for this occasion, dressed in the formal white gown and the white suit and cape they had seen themselves wearing in their future walking toward the end of the room.

All around the room stood the formally dressed world leaders, the Sailor Senshi, photographers, video camera operators, and a number of specially invited citizens from around the world.

They stopped in front of a long white pillow edged with a gold braid and tassels and the priest Helios who stood just beyond the pillow. He gestured toward the pillow and Endymion aided Serenity in kneeling on the cushion before he knelt at her side. They both had an idea of what he would be saying and the questions it would bring, but they wouldn't have to worry about it until the next day at least.

Helios looked to the gathered people and began to speak, those from different countries wearing small ear devices that instantly translated his words. He welcomed the gathering, thanked them for their attendance, and proceeded to tell them such an occasion had not occurred in the Earth's history for many eras.

Everyone in the room except those in the know shifted in confusion, and listened more closely to hear what he would say next.

The young looking priest continued saying the era of the Silver Millennium had seen the last of the Earth's royalty, but now that bloodline was back and the people had chosen to once again trust in him. With him was his true love, a daughter of the Moon, ready to stand beside him and help guide the people toward a more prosperous future.

With that beginning Helios proceeded to guide the couple through their oaths. Serenity and Endymion swore to uphold all religions and laws, create new laws or abolish old ones for the safety and prosperity of the people as and when needed, and govern and uplift the people.

That being done Helios stepped forward and without a gesture or word two priestesses walked forward, one on each of his sides, holding silk white pillows with gold decorative swirls. On each pillow sat a crown, and Helios turned to his left and carefully lifted an elegant silver wiry metal fully round crown that looked like it was straight out of a fairytale.

It was decorated with ten large amber jewels interspersed all the way around, two rows of small sapphires bordering the bottom edge, and emeralds scattered around to represent the colors of the sun and Earth.

He gently placed the crown on Endymion's dark head before he turned to his right and lifted the remaining delicate silver wiry metal tiara crown. It was shaped slightly like a heart with a large rectangle diamond set in its center with white pearls adorning it. He carefully slid the ends into Serenity's light hair until the crown sat centered on her head.

Helios stepped back and Endymion rose to his feet before helping Serenity to her feet. The coupled turned around toward the gathering, and the majority of the watchers gasped as a white staff, accented with gold, tall enough to nearly reach his shoulder appeared in Endymion's left hand. In Serenity's right hand the white scepter, accented with pink and gold, she hadn't used since she last did battle as Eternal Sailor Moon appeared now taller then she stood as the Eternal Tiare.

"I am honored and pleased to present to you his Royal Highness King Endymion, and her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity, King and Queen of the Earth." Helios announced.

 **oOoRIoOo**

Tsukino Ikuko moved around her kitchen as she worked on making dinner, her mind idly thinking over all that had happened. She found it strange that the world now had a single King and Queen, that lived in Tokyo, but she was getting used to it. She understood that there were kings, queens, princesses, and princes all over the world, but this new King and Queen was above all of them and guarding and guiding the world.

What was actually bothering her was that she hadn't heard from her daughter. It had been months, well technically it had been longer than that if she was to count the weeks before the ' _long sleep_ ' as it had been dubbed.

Still, despite the technical length of the passed time she was worried about her eldest child, her only daughter.

She had spoken to her husband and he was growing concerned as well. They had both been to the apartment where she lived with her fiancé but there was no answer when they knocked, and the phone number no longer worked. She had even asked if Shingo had heard from Usagi or seen her, but he hadn't either. He had no idea where she was.

Ikuko sighed gustily. _Should I try contacting her friends to see if they know where she is before I report her as missing?_ She wondered, but before she could continue her thought she heard the doorbell ring.

She wiped her hands and left the kitchen, passing the living room where her husband was, and walked toward the front door. She opened the door and blinked in surprised confusion at the sight before her.

There were two people standing there. A young man and a young woman dressed in what she thought were formal outfits.

The woman had aqua blue eyes, and wavy long black hair that reached her waist. A yellow crescent moon on her forehead, and crescent moon earrings. A yellow ribbon tied in a bow was wrapped around her neck as well as a long gold crescent moon necklace.

She also had an anklet of the same design above her foot. She wore a short elegant flowing yellow spaghetti strap gown with a black underskirt fully visible in the front but longer in the back, and on each strap just above her cleavage was a black flower.

The young man had green eyes, and long straight white hair down his back to his hips. On his forehead was the same yellow crescent moon that the young woman wore, crescent earrings, and a short gold crescent moon necklace.

He wore a completely white outfit consisting of a pullover long sleeve turtleneck top with two cut outs: one high on his chest in the shape of a crescent moon, and the other low over his stomach in the shape of a circle showing off his bellybutton and abs.

At the end of the top were four straps; the two center ones crisscrossed to help form the open circle on his stomach and stretched around low on his hips, and the remaining two on each side of the crisscrossed straps stretched down and were attached to the thighs of his pants by silver clips.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Ikuko asked as she blinked at them.

"My name is Artemis." The young man said before he gestured to his companion. "And this is Luna. We are here on behalf of the King and Queen to deliver an invitation."

"Oh!" Ikuko exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Please come in." She said as she stepped back and allowed them in. Once they were inside she closed the door and led them into the living room.

"Dear, this is Luna and Artemis." She said to her husband as she came to stand at his side. "They are here to deliver an invitation from the King and Queen." She explained and watched as Luna stepped forward and handed him the white envelope.

Kenji saw that in elegant handwriting it simply stated 'Tsukino Family' in gold ink. He opened it and pulled out a card the same size as the envelope and read the invitation.

 _Mr. Kenji Tsukino, Mrs. Ikuko Tsukino, & Mr. Shingo Tsukino_

 _Her Royal Highness Neo-Queen Serenity & His Royal Highness King Endymion formally request the pleasure of your company for a gathering of friends and family at the Crystal Palace on the _ day of the 11th month of the year__

Kenji and Ikuko, who had read it as well, blinked their eyes wide in surprise at the apparent invitation. They couldn't believe the King and Queen wanted to meet with them of all people. Kenji was very curious as to why the royals wanted to see them of all people, but Ikuko had latched on to something else.

"Friends and family." She repeated from the invitation. "Who else has been invited?" She asked.

"Elder Hino, Mr. and Mrs. Aino, and Mr. and Mrs. Mizuno." Artemis answered. "All have already RSVP'd and will definitely attend." He added, and the Tsukino's gasped.

"Those are the parents and guardians of our daughter's friends." Ikuko said. "Does that mean our daughter's friends will be there as well?"

"Yes. The young women will be there with their families." Luna assured her.

Ikuko smiled happily since the revelation meant she would be able to ask the group if they had seen her daughter and her fiancé. It didn't occur to her to ask if their invite meant her daughter would actually be there.

Kenji nodded just as pleased as his wife since it meant the chance to find out where their daughter was.

"We will be please to go." He said. "What should we wear?" He asked as he looked back to the invitation.

"You should dress semiformal." Luna answered. "It is not a formal occasion but you will be in the presence of the King and Queen, and therefore you should present yourselves well."

Ikuko nodded and happily agreed. "We will be dressed appropriately and look forward to the gathering." She said.

 **oOo**

The Tsukino family arrived at the Crystal Palace dressed as if they were going out to a celebratory dinner. Not casual but not quite formal either.

None of them had ever been there so they were seeing the palace up close for the first time. It was absolutely beautiful but intimidating as well; made all the more so by the walk up the long path and walkway since there was no room for vehicles. Not that they would have been allowed if there was.

As they reached the large doorway they hesitated, unsure what to do now that they had reached the actual entrance, but before they could think of anything the doors opened. A kind woman dressed smartly yet comfortably welcomed them inside, and informed them that she would lead them to the room where the guests were to wait.

The Tsukino's followed unable to help wondering if she was some kind of maid, butler, or even a housekeeper as they took in the large elegant entrance hall.

It was full of marble, white walls, and crystals. The walls were a pure snow white, the floors large white marble tiles so shiny they could see their reflections in them, and crystal decorated the place subtly in vases and chandeliers.

As they walked down hallways and up large stairways they passed the occasional landscape painting, which helped nicely to break up the continuous white expanse.

They arrived at a doorway and as the doors were opened they were instructed to wait inside with the other guests. The three family members thanked the woman as they stepped inside what was obviously a fairly large sitting room. There were couches, chairs, and the occasional low and side table.

But beyond that the room was full of the people they had been informed would be attending the gathering. The family of their daughter's friends, although they noticed that none of those friends were in the room, and neither was their daughter.

They all took the time to greet each other, and after exchanging a look with her husband Tsukino Ikuko spoke.

"None of the girls are here." She said; though she made it sound like a question.

Everyone exchanged slightly uneasy looks.

"We all noticed the same thing when we arrived, and spoke of it as well." Mrs. Aino said.

"We were hoping, however unrealistic it was, that the girls would arrive with you." Mrs. Mizuno said. "Since they obviously haven't we're at a loss and wondering where they could possibly be."

"Is it possible the girls are here but were put in another room? Maybe to wait until we all arrived." Elder Hino wondered a bit desperately.

Everyone looked at each other as they considered that theory, and the Tsukino's exchanged looks as it became clear to them that the others hadn't seen their daughter/granddaughter in all this time; just as they hadn't seen Usagi.

A few minutes later one of the doors opened, interrupting the groups conversation, and the young woman they recognized as Luna stepped inside.

"Good afternoon everyone." She greeted the group. "Please follow me. I will escort you to the room where the gathering is to take place."

They all filed out of the room and followed Luna down the hallway and around a corner. Toward the middle of the hallway, they recognized the young man known as Artemis standing outside a pair of closed doors, clearly waiting for them.

As the group reached the doorway he and Luna opened the doors and gestured for the group to enter. They all stepped inside and at a glance found themselves in a sitting room larger than the last one.

Unnoticed by the group Artemis and Luna stepped in after them and closed the doors.

* * *

Ten people stood calmly in a side room that was connected to a large sitting room. Nine were females and one was the sole male. Eight of the females were dressed in their senshi suits, and the remaining two people were dressed in their royal attire.

They were all talking quietly, wondering how the day would go, when the door leading to the hallway opened.

"Luna is escorting everyone here." Artemis warned as he leaned into the room before he disappeared and the door closed.

"Ladies, are you ready?" The royally dressed woman asked softly.

The senshi nodded, exchanging reassuring looks, and wordlessly filed out of the room through the door leading into the sitting room to get into position.

The door closed behind the last woman and the male turned to the remaining female next to him before he lifted his gloved hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"Are _you_ ready?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She answered. "I am nervous but I am ready to see my family, and more than ready to get this day over with."

"Okay." He replied simply with a slight nod. He too was ready to be done with the day. The nerves leading up to it for her were hard for him to see, and he would breathe easier when she finally relaxed.

"Then let us get this done so we can deal with their reactions, and truly move on with our lives." He added.

"Yes." She agreed, and walked with him as he guided her to the door that the women had walked through earlier.

* * *

The group of visitors noticed the spaciousness of the room and barely the elegance of the furniture before they realized they were not alone.

Stationed spaced out around the edges of the room were eight unmistakable women; the Sailor Senshi. They had not seen the women since before the long sleep, years before it actually, and now that they were seeing them in person and up close they could not help feeling intimidated.

Despite the feeling they also noticed that Sailor Moon was not among them and wondered why. Some gave a thought to Tuxedo Kamen, but they didn't even know if he and the Senshi were acquainted outside of the fighting they had been involved in.

Then almost as quickly their thoughts turned to wondering why the women were there at all. Were the Sailor Senshi somehow working for the King and Queen? Weren't they supposed to be warriors protecting the city?

The group of guests exchanged confused glances, but before anyone could say anything a door off to the side at the end of the room opened.

They watched as the elegant forms of the King and Queen stepped out. All of them had seen the royal couple before, slightly before they were crowned and a few times afterward, and all on TV including their coronation which had been broadcast on every channel since it took place in their home city.

The guests couldn't help noticing that they and the Senshi all looked to be in their twenties. Early twenties for the women and mid-twenties for the King.

Definitely a young age to be protecting or guarding or whatever the case may be for the Senshi, but especially for the royals that now ruled over the planet. Would they, _could_ they, take care of the planet and all the people or would they act like typical people their age? At least the Senshi had practical fighting experience.

The couple stopped to stand a few feet in front of them, the King standing at the Queens side as she clasped her hands together at her waist. Both had kind welcoming smiles. Then the Queen focused her gaze on the Tsukino's.

"Mother, father, brother." She said softly as a way of beginning and revealing.

Tsukino Ikuko frowned in confusion as she gazed at the woman smiling at her, and then gasp in shocked surprised.

"Usagi." She breathed out, finally seeing the strong resemblance to her daughter. The hair style, the same blue eyes, and the face.


End file.
